Nariko vs. Pyrrha Nikos
Description A battle made by Somebody495. It features a duel between two spectacular female warriors capable of incredible prowess and manipulating certain objects mid air. Interlude Wiz: Across history, there have been incredibly capable warriors. Though few have been able to leave their mark on history as exceptional powers on the battlefield. These warriors have demonstrated exceptional use of their weaponry, seemingly superhuman abilities- Boomstick: And hot bods topped with fire-y red hair! These warriors can of course be none other than Nariko, wielder of the Heavenly Sword. Wiz: *Groans* And Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Nariko Wiz: Once upon a time, in not-Asia, a heavenly entity wielded a mighty sword against the Raven King, defeating him and leaving the blade in the mortal realm. Boomstick: This sword, of course, was the Heavenly Blade. When men found out the sword used by a God was out in the open, they went to war over it. Wiz: Eventually, a clan was formed to protect it. Unfortunately, the damage was done. The fighting led to the blade lusting after life, even draining it from its wielder. Boomstick: Apparently, the thought the sword kills you wasn't enough to deter the people, but the clan containing it and hiding it away was enough to stop the wars. Wiz: While the sword was contained, a legend spread around, stating that the original wielder of the sword would be reborn in the year of the *snrk* "fire horse," and lead the world's tribes to peace. Boomstick: And that fire horse figure turned out to be none other than the red-headed beauty, Nariko... Who, because she was a woman, was determined a mockery of the prophecy, and people didn't like her that much for it. Isn't it a good thing we evolved past that thinking, Wiz? Wiz: Some of us... Boomstick: C'mon, I know plenty more than those guys! Watch. Lady scorn plus sword equlas Lady scorn with sword equals destruction! Wiz: Well you do have a point there. Despite her infamy, she was trained into one of the most capable warriors among the clan. 23 years after her birth, King Bohan sought the blade, sending his forces to eliminate them. Even before getting her hands on the Heavenly Blade, she demonstrated her quick sword work against one of Bohan's men, bloking their attacks, throwing discarded weaponry at them, pulling of some incredible throws, and slaying them in quick succession. Boomstick: Then, her nightmares came true, and the blade used the deity was bestowed onto her one night, and she was forced to run away with it. But Bohan took her dad, and she was having none of that! Weaponry *Heavenly Blade *Pretty Much whatever's lying around Wiz: And in her quest to rescue him and defeat Bohan, she wields the Heavenly Sword with impressive ability. The sword itself is interesting in that it appears to be two blades in one, attached by a chain. Boomstick: Yeah. She can throw that sword around like some kind of chain-sword-nun chuck combo. Actually, the way she's swinging that seems kind of familiar... Abilities *Stances *Throwing **Midair manipulation *Martial Arts Wiz: With the sword, she's adapted to three different stances. The Heavenly Speed Stance allows her to, of course, attack quickly. Her Heavenly Range Stance allows her to defend herself from projectile attacks utilizing the chain of it, and the Heavenly Power Stance has her use the full size of the blade to deliver slow but deadly strikes capable of breaking her enemies' guard. Boomstick: And if that, somehow, isn't enough for her, she can pick up pretty much anything from the ground and throw them at opponents. Even changing where they fly mid flight! Wiz: Granted, it isn't complete control. It's more like she's fighting against natural forces already acting on it. But stranger still, she can manipulate objects she doesn't even directly throw! Boomstick: Watch as she steers a cannonball, already fired from her cannon, into one of Bohan's catapults! Wiz: It would appear that Nariko is able to manipulate objects sent into motion as a direct result of her input, whether she personally threw them, or she was responsible for gun powder igniting and sending it out. In addition to her abilities with the sword, she shows proficient martial artist ability, not only incorporating it into her normal sword combos, but also being able to paralyze the body for a while and keep their mind alive. But her abilities have been shown off more throwing about her opponents and finishing a few off in spectacular fashion. Boomstick: Hm... has chain swords and likes to finish their enemies off in style... I can't put my finger on it... Nariko herself *Defense *Mind *Wit Wiz: Nariko herself demonstrates admirable defense, and tact. She appears to wear the bare minimum, if any, armor, and yet is still able to take the powerful strikes of the towering Roach, withstand the powerful waves of Whiptail, and endure most of the Flying Fox's piercing blades. Boomstick: ...Why is Nariko fighting some guy dressed like a bug, some barracuda lady, and a vaguely Asian man with steel wings? Wiz: Bohan employed some strange people for generals. Moving past the defense, she's shown to be more level-headed than her fellow brothers. When Bohan forces them all to kill each other in the ring, everyone else is too scared to not kill anyone. Nariko, on the other hand, figures to use the techniques her father taught her to paralyze them all, making them appear dead while keeping them alive. Boomstick: And despite the crazy turn her life took, she finds the time in battle to pierce her opponents with her steel tongue! Whiptail: We can ssstop this right now sister, if you'll just give me that ssssssword. My master wantsss it and I, Whiptail, am going to give it to him. '''''Nariko: So it was your master who turned you into a slit-faced psycho? Boomstick: As if taunting scary fish lady was enough, she somehow talked the life eating sword into letting her live, just in time for her to get her god powers and swamp Bohan's forces! The Goddess Wiz: The legend is fulfilled, and Nariko accesses her Goddess power, becoming even more powerful than before. Time seems to slow down around her, a single slash is enough to instantly defeat her foes- Boomstick: Hell, bumping into her is enough to send most mortal men flying away! Wiz: Hundreds of men are no match for her. A strike from her ranged stance kicks up a column of wind around her, slashes from her sword send blast of energy forth, and she can deflect fireballs back at her opponents. Boomstick: Can nothing stop her?! Weaknesses *Simple woman outside of Goddess form *Stances *The Heavenly Sword Wiz: Well, outside of her Goddess form, she's a simple human. Despite her accomplishments, if she isn't careful, she can be punished severely by her enemy. If she makes too many mistakes, she can easily be killed off. This means she can't slack off in battle. After fighting Whiptail, she was weakened enough to pass out and be taken away by Bohan. And the stances have their fair share of weaknesses. Boomstick: The speed stance is easy to block, the range stance is weak in terms of offensive ability, and the power stance slows her down considerably. And- oh yeah- that sword's eating up her life! Feats *Defeated Bohan's generals *Defeated Bohan's army *Defeated the Raven King *Practically a one woman army Boomstick: Despite her faults, though, she's not a woman you should piss off! Wiz: ...You shouldn't piss off women, period! Boomstick: Urgh, I know. I still remember your mom screaming my ear off. Wiz: ...Anyway, she's defeated Bohan's infamous generals, slaughtered hundreds of his men, and, using her goddess form, was able to defeat the Raven King possessing Bohan. Boomstick: Yep, Nariko's a regular goddess of the war... hey wait a minute! Nariko: I do not need to be remembered. All that will matter is that I was here... in this moment. Pyrrha Nikos Wiz: Now, for those of you who frequented our battles, you already know about Remnant, right? Boomstick: And you already know about how everyone's weapon is also a gun! So when someone sticks out in the world of Remnant, they have to do something big, right? Wiz: And do something, or somethings, big, Pyrrha Nikos did. Even before attending Beacon Academy, she graduated top of her class, won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four year in a row, and got on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box. Boomstick: Really? I heard they only do that for athletes and cartoon characters! Wiz: As you can tell, she's already a powerful and well known hunter across Remnant. Weaponry *Milo *Akouo Wiz: And how could she not when she wields the weaponry she does. Boomstick: Her dominant, Milo, transforms into three different things. A sword resembling a Xiphos, a javelin, and a rifle resembling an M1 Garand. Wiz: I didn't realize you knew so much about weaponry. Boomtick: How can't I ignore such machinery of destruction? Heheheh! Wiz: ...Right. With Milo, she can boost how far she throws it using the recoil of the gun shot to propel it forward. Beyond Milo, she posses Akouo, a shield capable of protecting her, and can be thrown like a sharp discus. Abilities *Aura *Semblence Wiz: As mentioned before, hunters posses aura, a manifestation of one's soul that can be used to protect, heal, and strengthen the wielder. It's seen withstanding a shockwave that shattered the upper wall and roof of Beacon Tower! Boomstick: And that aura manifests into their semblances, each specific to each individual person. Wiz: And Pyrrha's semblance allows her polar manipulation. Boomstick: So she affects poles? Wiz: ...Hardly. With polar manipulation, she's able to magnetically affect metal objects. Though she doesn't use it a lot. Boomstick: Why not? She could end any battle in an instant! Wiz: She likes to keep it a secret, only use it when necessary. She's seen using it discretely to manipulate enemy equipment such that she doesn't get hurt. Boomstick: Unless a food fight is involved. Then she does all out. Wiz: Well, that and when she had to battle Cinder after she absorbed all of the Fall Maiden's powers. Pyrrha Nikos herself *Strength *Armor *Accuracy *Mind Wiz: Besides her weaponry, Pyrrha's shown herself to be able to slice a tree with a swing of her shield, think strategically in a tight situation, and some of the most incredible accuracy we've seen. Boomstick: Setup, she's on a tree branch, looking through her scope over the tree tops. Suddenly, Jaune Arc falls in. She turns Milo into a javelin, aims, and throws it such that she managed to successfully pin Jaune's shirt to a tree off in the distance and stop his fall! Wiz: First off, she used the recoil from the weapon's gunshot to propel it forward, meaning Jaune was far from throwing distance. For her to pull this off, she'd need to the rate at which he's falling compared to the direction of his descent such that she can throw it just right to, not only not hit Jaune, who hasn't mastered his aura yet I may add, but also pin him to a tree that she'd have to predict would be between her and his future position, all in a matter of seconds! Boomstick: Woah. Weaknesses *Limited aura *Throwing weapon *Weapon seen breaking Wiz: You're probably thinking Pyrrha's unstoppable, right? Well... Boomstick: As with any hunter, Pyrrha's aura comes in a limited supply. If she takes too much damage, she's exposed. Worse still, her semblance requires her to have some aura. This means she can't affect metal objects if she takes too much damage. Worse still, without that aura, she's as vulnerable as you or me. Wiz: And though she wears some armor, it's almost negligible with how little she wears. You could almost paint a target over her chest! Boomstick: Yeah... her... unarmored... exposed... chest..." Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? I'm agreeing! Wiz: ...Uh-huh. Furthermore, as impressive as her skill with milo is, when in javelin form, it seems to function more as a throwing weapon. That'd be fine if she's up against an enemy that could go down in one hit. If not, she has to go get it, and she's left with her shield in the mean time. Boomstick: And that's if she can get it back! Remember when Cinder burned through it and broke it? Feats *Won tournaments 4 years in a row *Graduated top of her class *Threatened a Fall Maiden *A for mentioned accuracy Wiz: Even still, Pyrrha manages to be one of the most incredible hunters that ever lived. Boomstick: Aw man... too soon... Wiz: Along with her tournament victory and graduation, she may have come the closest to beating a Fall Maiden in straight one-on-one combat. Boomstick: Hell, if it weren't for that wyvern Grimm, she may have actually not been distracted and defeated Cinder, before she... she... Wiz: Pyrrha Nikos was a lady of vast fame and prowess, showing off some of the greatest qualities a hunter could feature. She's strong, accurate, and proficient. And she seems to have only lost once! Boomstick: Dammit Wiz! Pyrrha Nikos: When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life. The Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are analyzed and the stage is set. Boomstick: It's time for A DEATH BATTTLLLLLLLEEEEE! Before Nariko was in the middle of striking down several of Bohan's warriors. Meanwhile, Pyrrha's wandering through a nearby market, looking too and fro. Eventually, she set eyes upon Nariko, annihilating ways of Bohan's soldiers. She couldn't help but admire her prowess, though she shivered at the bloodshed. With one more two handed swing, she struck the final one, annihilating them. Nariko turns towards Pyrrha. She pointed the Heavenly Sword towards Pyrrha. Nariko: Who are you? Pyrrha put her hands up like she was caught with her hands in the cookie jar. Pyrrha: Hang on! I'm just a traveler! Nariko looked her up and down, taking note of her armor. Nariko hadn't seen it before. Was this one a new soldier to Bohan? Nariko: That hardly seems the apparel of a traveler. Nariko took an offensive stance, ready to strike. Pyrrha, recognizing the battle-ready look on her, Pyrrha took out Milo, in it's xiphos form, and Akouo. Nariko rushed towards Pyrrha. FIGHT Narik started with a two handed swing, bringing it towards the Invinclible Girl's shield, poised to break her defenses. However, somehow her blade missed it's mark. She could've sworn she was poised to strike the shield head on, but it somehow swung just left of her instead. Nariko was wide open, and Pyrrha took action. She swung Milo towards Nariko's exposed side. Nariko stumbled back in pain, only to be struck by three more strikes in quick succession. Before she could pull off one more strike, Nariko regained her bearings. She blocked the next strike and delivered a kick to her stomach. While she was taken off guard, Nariko two handed the Heavenly Sword and swung upwards, striking from Pyrrha's midsection to her chin. The impact caused her to fly back a foot, feet dragging against the concrete. Nariko kicked across her face and hit her with another two handed strike, hitting her with a horizontal strike that sent her 6 feet away. While tumbling away, Pyrrha recovered, getting back to her feet. She made sure to create some distance between her and Nariko. She leapt onto a building, and transformed Milo into a rifle. Nariko didn't show it, but she was shocked to see a weapon transform like that. She was also unfamiliar with what it took the form of. During her pondering, Pyrrha aimed it towards her head. She fired, a loud bang resonating through the air. Pyrrha was struck before she heard the sound. As painful as it was, it wouldn't be enough to stop her. With the impact and sound, Nariko determined the new weapon to be some sort of tiny cannon. Nariko decided to ready herself in a range stance, ready to separate the Heavenly Sword. Pyrrha readied another shot, aimed, and fired. Before she got hit, Nariko swung the sword, it now separating into two, attached by a chain. She swung and deflected the incoming strike. What's more, she managed to deflect it towards Pyrrha. Using her midair manipulation, she directed it towards Pyrrha. She was too dumbfounded by the display too react to the bullet coming straight for her. She was struck, head reeling back. Pyrrha quickly recovered, looking back down at Nariko. Not only could she manipulate her bullets, her weapon transformed as well. And now range wasn't safe for her. Pyrrha switched Milo back to its xiphos form, and leapt off of the building. She just had to be more careful against Nariko. Nariko switched to a speed stance and rushed towards Pyrrha, who assumed a defensive stance, ready to deflect Nariko's next strike. Nariko approached and quickly jabbed her blade towards Pyrrha. She knew it was heading for her shoulder, so she had no idea how the tip of the blade found itself pointed at her chest, which Pyrrha covered with her shield. With the maneuver, Pyrrha was able to parry the strike, swing the sharp edge of her shield across Nariko's midsection, sending out another three slashes towards her side. After the combo sent Nariko back a few feet, Pyrrha threw Akouo at Nariko like a discus, sending her sprawling away several feet while the shield rebounded towards Pyrrha. The Invincible Girl turned Milo into its rifle form and shot at Nariko while she was dazed. She managed to hit her three times, each shot sending Nariko further and further away. After the third shot, Nariko managed to recover, spinning around in the air and getting back to her feet. Recognizing the bullet trick wouldn't work, Pyrrha transformed Milo back to it's xiphos form. Nariko looked about. Now that they were in the market, there were plenty of opportunities for her to use. This cart over here just happened to have a few watermelons. She ran over to them and picked one up, much to Pyrrha's confusion. Nariko threw the watermelon at Pyrrha, who kept up her guard. However, to her surprise, the fruit seemed to curve around her defenses, smashing right into her head. Nariko grabbed another and rushed towards her. She threw the fruit again, Pyrrha now turning MIlo into it's javelin form to increase the length of her weapon. She spun it around in time to deflect the incoming fruit before switching it back to it's xiphos form. Nariko: Exactly what kind of weapon is that? Pyrrha: Oh, it's nothing. Nariko couldn't just brush that off, who knows what else it could turn into after all, but now was not the right time to show confusion. She grabbed a knife off of another stand and threw it, maneuvering it towards Pyrrha. As she moved it, she felt every natural force acting on it (gravity, wind resistance, etc.), but as the blade approached, she felt another force act on it. Like, something against nature sent the blade off course. Remembering how her blade moved before, Nariko wondered if Pyrrha was protected by some other force. Though, as she witnessed earlier, this force didn't protect her always. Particularly when she was caught off guard. Nariko got into her speed stance, waiting for Pyrrha to attack. Meanwhile, Pyrrha went on the defense too, waiting for Nariko to attack. All it'd take was for one slip up in the other's concentration, and they could turn the battle to their favor. Nariko looked like she broke concentration, looking the other way, which Pyrrha noticed. She ran towards her, but it was a trap. Nariko hadn't broken concentration. As Pyrrha rushed in, she turned Milo into it's javelin form and thrust it forward, hoping to gain the edge with range. However, Nariko quickly rolled to towards Nariko at an angle such that she wound up next to Pyrrha. She thrust her leg out towards Pyrrha, kicking her in the back of the knee. Pyrrha was forced onto her knee for an instant, but that instant was enough for Nariko to quickly strike Pyrrha 7 times, followed by her grabbing the sides of Milo, pulling the shaft up against her throat, practically choking her, ready to throw and disarm her. But Pyrrha was quick to respond. She kicked her legs up, and used the momentum of the downward swing to toss Nariko over her shoulder. With this throw, Pyrrha was able to get Nariko's grip off of Milo, and she took the opportunity to try and stab the downed fighter with the javelin. Nariko rolled to the side, just in time for Milo to barely miss her and stab into the ground. Pyrrha pulled it out and kept her attention back on Nariko, keeping her shield up and javelin ready. As Nariko started to recover, Pyrrha ran towards her, still recovering, Milo outstretched. Nariko looked over her shoulder, then rolled away, the head of Milo nicking the lower right part of her back. Nariko got back to her feet and ran towards Pyrrha, who was ready for her this time. Through a combination of that same force and her own skill, the Invincible Girl was able block a horizontal swing from her, countering it with a jab from Milo. Nariko dipped to the side, but the head of Milo ran under her chest, drawing blood. While Pyrrha's weapon was outstretched, Nariko grabbed the shaft of Milo before kicking her away, tossing her away from Milo. Nariko now held the weapon. Knowing there's some force manipulating whatever Nariko threw at her, she opted for the next best thing. Facing opposite Pyrrha, Nariko tossed Milo with all of her might. By the time Pyrrha recovered from the hit, the weapon was already out of range to be manipulated by her semblance. Nariko turned her attention back to Pyrrha, who was now armed with just Akouo and her semblance. Pyrrha decided she needed to stop holding back. She tried to use her semblance on Nariko's weapon to disarm her. Nariko felt the Heavenly Blade slowly start to pull itself out of her hand. She tried to keep as hard a grip on it as she could, but the weapon was tossed from her hands and embedded itself in a wall. Pyrrha rushed towards Nariko and tried to swing the shield at her, but she dodged and threw Pyrrha with a judo throw before using her paralyzing technique on her. Nariko tried to run for the Heavenly Blade, but Pyrrha hadn't been paralyzed, her aura prevented that. She threw Akouo in front of Nariko, using her semblance to pull it towards Nariko's feet and sweep them out from under her. Nariko turned around, seeing the Invincible Girl about to slam the shield on her throat. She rolled to the side in time to dodge the sharp edge of Akouo, before getting onto her feet. Nariko: How are you walking? My technique should've immobilized you! Pyrrha: To be fair, that did hurt... Pyrrha made sure to position herself between Nariko and the Heavenly Sword, believing keeping her unarmed would be her best bet, especially now that she lost Milo. Nariko got back into her fighting stance, and rushed towards Pyrrha, who realized there wasn't any metal on her to affect. Nariko punched towards Pyrrha, but she charged forward, shield first, at the same time, deflecting Nariko's blow and striking her head on. With a spin, Pyrrha slammed the edge of Akouo into Nariko's stomach, sending her flying a couple of yards away with a gash over her stomach. The Invincible GIrl ran towards the Heavenly Blade, intent on grabbing it, but Nariko got back to her feet and rushed towards Pyrrha, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her behind her, Pyrrha recovering with a roll upon impact. She continued forward and grabbed the Heavenly Blade, but Pyrrha was already a fair distance, running towards a weapon rack full of shields. Nariko pulled the Heavenly Blade out of the wall and turned, spotting the Invincible GIrl hauling the bunch of shields and running around a corner. Nariko quickly ran after her, and when she rounded the corner, Nariko threw Akouo at her feet, Nariko dodge rolling over the shield, avoiding it. As she got back to her feet, she suddenly noticed the 7 shield Pyrrha carried magnetically floating around, all trained at Nariko's position. AKouo was called back to Pyrrha, literally sweeping Nariko off her feet as the shield returned to her hand. Then, the other shields sent forth and bashing Nariko from seven different angles in quick succession, before they came up and formed a makeshift ceiling above Nariko, that came crashing down on top of her, smashing her into the floor below, forming cracks around the point of impact. Suddenly, a flash of light shines out as the shields are blasted away by an invisible force. Pyrrha looks on in shock as her opponent stood up, emanating a bright light and radiating an oppressive energy. The Goddess has appeared. The Invincible Girl used her semblance to try and strike Nariko, but she her sword changed to its chain form, and she spun it around herself. A harsh wind tossed all of the shields away. Pyrrha, despite her fears, got into her fighting stance. Nariko two handed the Heavenly Sword and, faster than she had before, she swung it upwards, a wave of energy coming forth. It struck against Pyrrha's shield, roughly shoving her against a wall behind her, cracking it. That wave was quickly followed up by a series of waves, shoving her further and further against the wall, until it eventually broke behind her, her aura dissipating around her. She stood up defiantly, intent on fighting 'til the end, refusing to show fear. Nariko ran forward, two handing the Heavenly Sword, Pyrrha got ready to parry, but, even though Nariko's stab struck Akouo, the strength of the attack was too powerful for her to counter. She broke through her defenses, Pyrrha stumbling back from the force, before Nariko twirled the sword around and sliced across Pyrrha's midsection. Blood splattered from the strike, life was quickly draining from Pyrrha, yet she refused to go down. Nariko was about to finish her off, when the Invincible Girl dropped Akouo. She stopped mid-swing, and looked closely at her. Pyrrha's eyes were shut, her breath stopped, yet she refused to fall down before her. She died standing. Nariko panted, trying to catch her breath after the fight. She relaxed her muscles, dropping to her knees, looking upon the opponent, awestruck at her display. Nariko: I haven't seen this conviction even among my brothers... I will see to it that you aren't forgotten... Nariko struggled onto her feet, and started to walk away, intent on telling the tale of the Invincible Girl... KO Nariko is struggling over to her tribe while Pyrrha still stands, refusing to fall down for battle. Boomstick: *Sniff, sniff* ...Wh-Why, Wiz? Wiz: Credit where credit is due, both fighters are incredible in their own right. While Nariko demonstrated excellence in her battle against Bohan's forces, Pyrrha demonstrated overall better combat skill. Boomstick: Yeah... she would've beaten her if it weren't for that Goddess thing... Wiz: We did say she proved a threat to Maiden, but they are no Goddesses. Boomstick: Refer back to "bump into opponents to kill them..." Wiz: Nariko's goddess form slowed time around her, made her more dangerous than before, and she became practically immortal unless she was fighting the Raven King. To conclude, Pyrrha would've been able to over power her when Nariko was in her base form, but the power difference between Pyrrha and the Goddess was too much for the invincible girl to handle. Boomstick: I... I got noting... Wiz: The winner, is Nariko. Polls Who do you think will win? Nariko Pyrrha Nikos Were you satisfied with the results? Yes No If you weren't satisfied, please comment where I can improve. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Somebody495 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles